Danger on El Camino Real
by HebrewPrincess91
Summary: Crossover. It's 1825 and ten-year-old Josefina Montoya is traveling to Los Angeles with her father when her stagecoach gets highjacked. With a little girl missing in the Californian countryside Zorro may be the only person who can save the day. Features Josefina and Andres Montoya and Diego and Alejandro de la Vega, and of course, Zorro.
1. THE LETTER FROM ANITA

"Papá, let me read the letter again, por favor." Josefina tried to sit still as the stagecoach bounced and jiggled making her feel like a pillow that was being fluffed. Her father, Andres Montoya, gave her a smile as she clutched the seat when they hit yet another hole in the road.

"Some king's road, eh," said her father. Josefina grinned as they were jolted again by the rough roadway. Her father reached into his jacket and produced the letter she had asked for. She must have read it a hundred times already, but he gave it to her to read again. "Haven't you memorized it by now?"

"Not quite," Josefina said as she carefully unfolded the letter. Her father looked on over her shoulder to help when she came to words she wasn't familiar with. As they were the only passengers from the last connection to Los Angeles Josefina read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Cousin,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and your family well. I have been well enough, by now you've heard of the passing of my husband. As I have been settling his estate I have found it necessary to come to Mexico by way of Los Angeles. Let me know at once if you could meet me there. I worry about traveling by myself. I know it's a long way from home, but I would hold you in dearest affection if you could make it. I will arrive on Soberano in early April. I look forward to seeing you._

 _With all love and affection,_  
 _Anita_

 _P.S. If you can manage it, I would be delighted if you would bring your girls with you, I would love to have some feminine company and I've never met your youngest._

The stagecoach lurched again causing Josefina's straw hat to fly off. This particular coach was heavy, bound for Los Angeles it was to deliver mail, medicine, supplies and according to rumour there was even some gold bullion amongst the luggage. Her father picked up the hat and resettled it on her head. "Are you excited to meet your cousin?"

"Sí," Josefina nodded as she folded the letter again, "she seems like a very nice lady. How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"It's been at since before you were born, I think your sister Clara was two," said Andres. Josefina handed him the letter and he put it back in his jacket pocket.

Josefina smoothed her skirt. "I wish mi hermanas could have come."

"They needed to look after the rancho, we will be together soon enough."

"I know." Josefina gazed out the window for a moment. At first it had been interesting watching the countryside go by, but now it was actually a little dull. "Papá, when will we get to Los Angeles?" She had asked the question before, but she kept hoping the answer would change, she was restless after all the sitting she had done on the journey.

"We aren't too far away now, the last mile marker I saw said it's only a few more miles. We should be there by supper time." Her father reached over to the blanket they had brought and began re-folding it. He was bored and ready to be in Los Angeles too.

Josefina adjusted her rebozo around her shoulders and sat back in the seat. She tried to relax and maybe go to sleep, but the bouncing of the stagecoach was just too unpredictable to get comfortable. Her father put an arm around her, and she snuggled up to his side. Only a little longer.

Suddenly, the stagecoach ground to a halt. Josefina sat up, her father looked alarmed. "Papá?" she asked in a small voice. He raised a hand to keep her quiet. There were voices outside barking orders.

"Josefina, get on the floor." Josefina obeyed silently, heart racing. She realized the stagecoach was being held up! Her father covered her with the blanket, she could feel her hat come loose again, but she didn't dare move to put it back on her head. "Stay here, don't move until I call for you."

Josefina couldn't see because of the blanket covering her, but she heard the door open and her father leave the stagecoach. She held her breath as she heard his feet hit the steps. Through the edge of the blanket she watched as light flooded the interior, then the door swung shut leaving Josefina huddled on the floor under a blanket in the semi-dark.

Josefina tried to will her heart to be silent, she was sure the thudding could be heard halfway around the world. She silently prayed that the bandidos would leave and not bother them anymore. The voices outside grew louder, she strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but the men were too far away to pick up distinctly. She thought she could hear her father's voice. The tone was escalating, then a gunshot cut through the air followed by a scream of pain and a thud. Josefina gasped, then the stagecoach was moving again, faster now than it had ever driven before.


	2. THE MISSING SEÑORITA

Diego de la Vega, and his father Alejandro were heading into the pueblo to meet the evening stagecoach. The afternoon was warm and they rode at a leisurely pace. Diego only half listening as his father extolled the virtues of the single daughter of one of his friends. Diego let his mind and eyes wander over the horizon. The sun was warm and created little waves of heat in the distance.

"She is a very charming woman, Diego, I know you've glanced her way a time or two." Alejandro was half wheedling. Diego tried not to roll his eyes. "And she has a wonderful personality, I think you two could be quite happy together."

"Padre, I agree that she is nice, but for someone else, not me." Alejandro huffed and was silent for a moment. Diego knew the silence would not last.

"Besides-" Alejandro started, then stopped abruptly. Diego looked over to his father. "Diego, are those people over there?" Diego looked to where his father was pointing, then a second later he kicked his horse into a gallop, racing to the two men. Alejandro only a second behind.

Quickly dismounting and dropping to his knees Diego knelt next to the men. One, the stagecoach driver, had been shot and was now holding a rag to his bleeding arm. The other appeared to have taken several blows to the head. "What's happened here? Were you attacked?"

Alejandro joined Diego and began helping the stagecoach driver bind off his wounded arm. "We were attacked by bandidos," said the driver, "they shot me and stole the entire coach."

"Mi hija," said the other man, "my daughter was on the stagecoach." He looked around as if hoping to see his daughter standing somewhere nearby.

Diego turned to look over the horizon as well. There was no sign of the stagecoach, only faint tracks fading into the distance. Alejandro finished tieing off the driver's arm. "It must be those same bandidos who've been harassing the stagecoaches for months now. They've never kidnapped anyone before, though."

"They didn't know my daughter was inside, I told her to stay quiet. She's only just turned ten, I have to find her." Andres tried to keep his voice even, but fear for his daughter flooded his senses. There was no telling what bandidos might do to a little girl.

Diego placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't go anywhere in your condition, we will take you to the pueblo and my father will organize a search party. I'll come back and see if I can follow the tracks. We'll get your daughter back." Diego gave his father a strained look, every minute they weren't looking was a minute wasted, but there was nothing for it. They only had the two horses and the men couldn't make it to the pueblo on their own.

They hastened to the pueblo. As soon as Diego had seen the injured men to the tavern, he was off again. He needed to follow the trail before it grew cold.

Out on the dry Californian ground, the trail was hard to follow. The tracks were often faint and the stagecoach didn't seem to be going any particular direction. Diego followed the trail with the best of his ability, but when he came to a rocky outcropping he lost the trail altogether. Fruitlessly he went over the ground, but eventually he had to concede. These bandidos were good at covering their trail. Casting one last look over the landscape, Diego reluctantly turned his horse back and sought out the other searchers.


	3. JOSEFINA TAKES FLIGHT

Josefina stayed put under the blanket the entire time the stagecoach rattled along the bumpy countryside. The door banged and clattered having not latched properly when her father had exited earlier. Josefina tried not to think about her father, what if he'd been shot? Was he hurt, or dead? She forced the thoughts from her mind. She needed to think of what to do. The bandidos who had highjacked the stagecoach were dangerous men, she needed to figure out how to get away from them.

The stagecoach was going quite fast, though occasionally it had to slow down as it passed over rougher country. After what seemed like forever it finally came to a bumpy halt. Josefina heard the men outside, there seemed to be two of them. Lifting the blanket a very little she could see that the light was fading, it was dusk now. After a moment of straining to hear the bandidos she finally pushed the blanket off. Quiet as a mouse she stayed low to the floor and inched her way to the door. It was mostly closed but she could hear the voices of the bandidos through it.

"We can't leave this here, it'll be found in no time." The man speaking had a gruff voice.

"We'll make sure to take all the valuables, and the horses, and cover our traces," replied a man with a much smoother voice, "it should take a while for anyone to find it."

"We've never stolen an entire stagecoach before, this is gonna attract a lot of attention." The gruff man didn't sound very confident.

"You just focus on getting the horses from here, to the cavern. You do know the way don't you." The smooth man sounded more than a little condescending.

"Sí, I just skirt the outcropping and edge along the de la Vega property, cut across the stream, then follow it to the cavern."

"Well," said the smooth man, "make sure you don't get lost. The north border of the de la Vega property is that way." The man must have gestured. "Don't push it too hard, those horses have had a long day, they're no good to us dead."

"I know how to handle horses," said the gruff man.

"Then I'll start unpacking the roof." Josefina felt the stagecoach dip a bit as the smooth man climbed to the top where the luggage was secured. The other man seemed to be occupied unhitching the horses. She realized this was probably her only chance.

Easing the door open as smoothly and silently as possible she stayed low and dropped to the ground. She trembled as she crouched in the shadows under the coach. She felt a cold sensation over her entire body and her heart almost hurt from pounding.

Long shadows cast themselves over the darkening Californian landscape. They were near a rocky outcropping, and not too far away was a stand of trees. Josefina couldn't see anywhere else to hide and decided those trees were her best bet, if she could get there she might be safe.

THUD

Josefina jumped. One of the luggage bags from the roof had been thrown to the ground. It landed just on the other side of the stagecoach from her. She had to go now. Gathering her skirt in one hand she took in a deep breath. It was now or never. She bolted. Keeping low to the ground she ran as fast as she could. Her soft moccasins made little noise as she fled across the grass and rocks.

Her arms pumped and her breath was sharp. She felt as though every sense was prickling with energy. She felt as though the bandidos would close in on her at any minute. Her ears strained for any sound that they might be after her. Her legs were being scratched by the rough weeds, and her skirt was pulled at by weedy fingers. She kept her eyes fixed on the trees, she just had to get there. If she could make it she'd be safe.

* * *

The smooth-voiced bandido finished unloading the roof of the stagecoach. He came around to the side to check the inside for any valuables. He paused when he stepped on a piece of fabric that seemed out of place. Picking it up he looked at it closely for a minute before realizing that is was a child's rebozo. Seizing the door he yanked it open to look inside. There on the floor sat a small straw hat. Cursing to himself he knelt to the ground and lit his tinderbox. After a moment of casting around he found the small moccasin prints. In vain he tried to spot her on the horizon, but the darkness revealed nothing. There had been a child hiding in the stagecoach, now she was a liability.


	4. ZORRO RIDES AT NIGHT

The men of the pueblo searched for hours. Diego know he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse for not participating, and the girl was more likely to be found with all of them working together, but he still felt that Zorro might have more success in locating the child. The men had combed the area radiating from where the attack had happened. Diego had re-tracked the stagecoach but still ended up cold at the rocks. The sprawling countryside refused to divulge anything about the girl, the stagecoach, or the bandidos.

The intensity in the air was palpable. Everyone was on edge, hoping for the best and fearing the worst. Everytime Diego saw the shadow of a weedy hillock his heart stopped for a fraction of a second. Just searching was exhausting.

These bandidos had been running unchecked for months now, and every attack was bolder than the last. Despite the best efforts of the pueblo to bring the bandidos in, there had been no success in arresting them. Even Zorro had not been able to round them up. Since declaring independence from Spain in 1821 all of the residents of California had to depend on Mexico City to supply them with troops and governance. Unfortunately, Mexico City seemed to have forgotten that Alta California existed. Zorro's job had been much more difficult in the last few years.

Alejandro found Diego, it was dark now, the nighttime only broken by the searchers. "Diego, there is not much more we can do in the dark, we have to call it quits and start again tomorrow at first light."

Diego nodded. "I agree," then, glancing around to ensure that they wouldn't be overheard, he added in hushed tones, "Zorro may continue to look around tonight. There are still a few places that need to be checked, and waiting for morning," Diego paused, "would probably be a bad idea."

Alejandro sighed and looked around as if hoping to spot something new this time. "Let's just hope we find that little girl alive and well very soon. Let's go collect the others."

After rounding up the other men they returned to the pueblo. Andres and the stagecoach driver had been treated by the doctor at the tavern. Though he was injured, Andres stood when the searchers entered the tavern, he didn't even need to ask if they'd found Josefina, the grim and weary faces said it all.

"There's no trace of her," said Alejandro, "or the bandidos, or even the stagecoach. I'm afraid we'll have to call off the search until tomorrow morning."

Andres tried to keep himself calm. He knew these men were doing the best they could, but his daughter was in real danger. He sat down again, he was exhausted from all the worry.

Alejandro sat down near him. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself and your daughter. It may help us find her easier." Diego shot his father a parting look from across the room, then he silently made his way out as Andres began answering some of Alejandro's inquiries.

Diego counted the seconds it took him to get back to his home. He avoided the servants and went straight for the fox's lair, shedding clothes as he went. As he dressed, Bernardo prepared his stead and moments later, Zorro emerged seated on the stallion Tornado. Then he was off, knowing that a young señorita's life hung in the balance.

Tornado whisked along in the dark, sure of every step after spending so much time ranging the grassy plains and rocky mountainsides. Zorro headed toward the creek, he'd checked part of it earlier, but he wanted to check it again in more detail. If the bandidos intended to keep their stolen horses alive, as well as their own, they needed to be near some water sooner or later. That, at least, was one thing that California didn't have to excess, it narrowed down the possibilities a little.

The bandidos had decided to split up. The gruff one was to take the horses and as much plunder as he could carry to the cavern where their hideout was. The smooth one, meanwhile, went on the hunt of the mysterious niña.

At first, he followed her tracks through the grass. They weren't great, she didn't leave deep prints and her moccasins trod lightly on the ground, but after a bit of hard tracking the smooth one figured that she must be heading to the stand of trees near the creek.

It didn't take him long to get to the trees, and casting around a bit more he found some small signs of her. He would light his tinderbox just long enough to find her prints, then he would kill the light, he didn't want to light a torch and give away his position. It would be easiest if he could find the kid and sneak up on her. Leaving his horse at the edge of the treeline the smooth bandido crept into the dark trees.

Josefina had made it to the trees, it seemed that no one had seen or followed her. She looked left and right for a hiding place. She needed someplace safe overnight. Not only were there bandidos to hide from, but also mountain lions and wolves. The moonlight punched through the trees at intervals, more or less illuminating the area. This was just like hide-and-seek, Josefina told herself, she just had to find a place where she couldn't be easily seen and could sit for a long time.

She approached the creek bed and slid down the bank, heart racing. As long as there wasn't a flash flood there was bound to be a good spot somewhere along the creekside. There were thick, tall, bushy weeds growing in the bed on the edge of the water. Josefina rustled through them until she found what she was looking for. A small washout hollow in the side of the bank.

It was crowded by gnarled tree roots. She crawled in on her hands and knees covering herself with creek mud in the process. Forcing her way past the tangled roots, Josefina sat down. Curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she sat in the dark and waited.

Zorro methodically made his way up the creek looking for any signs that might lead him to the bandidos. As he was riding upstream his attention was caught by a brief flash of light even further upstream. After a moment, the light was gone. "It seems as though a will-o-the-wisp is guiding our way tonight," he said softly, "I think Zorro should check it out." Dismounting he patted Tornado's nose. "Stay here," he whispered, Tornado pawed the ground, "and be quiet." The horse huffed through his nose. Zorro gave him one last affectionate stroke then hurried off upstream, keeping to the shadows.

The smooth bandido kept losing, then finding again, the niña's trail. Lighting his tinderbox again, he was able to locate the spot where she had slid down the bank and entered the creek bed. In the mud by the waterside, her prints were much clearer. Walking as silently as possible he followed the little tracks down the creek.

Josefina felt her heartbeat finally return to normal. It was fully night now, and the trees were full of night noises. The creek gurgled close by, insects chirped, and frogs croaked to one another. Small breezes rustled through the treetops, and an owl called out somewhere nearby. Josefina relaxed, resting her back on the wall of the washout. Everything seemed calm. Worries about her father tugged at the corners of her mind, but she tried not to dwell on that. Letting out a breath she closed her eyes.

A rough hand seized her arm and Josefina screamed. The smooth bandido drug her from the washout as she struggled against his strong grip. "You're the one that hid on the stagecoach, eh? You're coming with me, niña."

Josefina pulled against him. "Let me go, por favor, let me go!" She pleaded with the bandido, but he just grabbed hold of her other arm, holding both of her wrists in his left hand. The bandido drew a long knife from a sheath at his side. It's blade glinted dully in the moonlight.

"Stop struggling, chica, or I end you right here."

Josefina stopped pulling away. She was more frightened now than at any time before. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. For a second the smooth bandido looked triumphant. Then his expression froze. "I suggest," said a new voice, "that you release the señorita, or find yourself impaled."

"Who's there?" The smooth bandido's voice was no longer as smooth as it had been earlier.

"You may call me Señor Zorro, now, unhand the niña." His voice was half pleasant, half deadly serious. The bandido felt a prickle of fear as the point of a sword pricked his back. Josefina pulled away from his hand and this time he let her go.

The bandido's mind was racing. Neither Zorro or the child could be allowed to survive this. He shivered as the sword point moved a fraction, then suddenly he lurched forward. Spinning around he parried Zorro's blade with his knife, then grabbing a fistful of dirt he flung it at the masked man.

Zorro ducked most of the dirt, but the bandido had the opening he needed. He launched himself at the vigilante getting in close to Zorro, too close for a sword to be useful. His knife, on the other hand, would be. Bringing his knife around he stabbed at Zorro.

Zorro threw his arm up to block the blade and stumbled under the impact of the bandido's attack. The two men crashed into the creek, grappling with each other in the water. The bandido was strong and his knife was sharp, Zorro struggled to gain some leverage as the bandido tried to use his brute strength to overpower him. Zorro closed his hand over the bandido's wrist and forced the knifepoint away from his face. The bandido scrabbled at Zorro's head with his left hand tearing away the black mask. A renewed sense of panic flooded through Zorro, he had to regain control of the situation. The bandido was putting all of his focus on the knife that Zorro was still struggling against, seizing an opportunity for the unexpected, Zorro released the bandido's wrist and jabbed upwards with the heel of his palm catching the bandido squarely on the chin. Twisting as best he could he forced the bandido to roll off of him, giving him a chance to get back to his feet.

The bandido and Zorro faced each other standing ankle-deep in the newly muddied creek. Zorro drew his own knife, only one of them would walk away from this. The bandido struck at Zorro again, this time Zorro was prepared. Evading the long knife, he used his own and struck the bandido. The bandido managed one last slash before he fell into the water and moved no more.

Josefina had been petrified during the fight. When the bandido had released her she had scrambled up the bank only to fall back again, twisting her foot in a small hollow. The entire fight had taken place in only a few minutes. Zorro turned to her. "Are you alright, señorita?"

"Is the bandido dead?" Josefina wasn't sure who this other man was, or why he was dressed like a bandido himself. She sat on the bank holding her ankle.

"He will not be bothering you anymore." Zorro came to her side and knelt down to check her ankle. "I'm not going to hurt you, señorita, I only want to see you safely returned to your father."

"Papá is alive?" A rush of relief flooded Josefina. Zorro removed his gloves and delicately inspected her ankle. It was starting to swell but didn't seem to be broken. Josefina gazed at the man before her. "Why do you wear a mask like a criminal?" She felt a little wary, but something about his gentle manner made her want to trust him.

Zorro grimaced. It was rare for his mask to come off in front of others. Usually, those who saw his face died shortly thereafter. He rose and returned to the creek picking up his sword, hat and mask. As he re-tied the mask he said, "I wear a mask so I can be free to help people in need, whatever the circumstances. I must ask you to keep my identity a secret. It cannot be known by anyone."

Josefina thought for a moment, then nodded. Zorro came back over to her. "How about I take you back to your papá now? I think you've had enough excitement for one day." She nodded again, any last reservations about Zorro vanishing, all she wanted now was to see her father. Lifting the girl into his arms, Zorro carried her away from the creek and out of the trees.

* * *

Most of the men of the pueblo had dispersed by now. They had returned to their homes and planned to be out again, searching for the girl at first light. Alejandro and a few others remained, but it was getting late and even they were preparing to go home too. The doctor had patched up the driver, and as long as he didn't get an infection he was likely to heal just fine.

Andres remained at one of the tables, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He swilled his wine glass a little, trying not to think too hard about Josefina being in danger. "Señor Montoya." Andres and the entire tavern turned to face the door. "I found a little lamb running loose on the countryside, I am given to understand that she belongs to you." Andres stood as the black-clad man deposited Josefina on the bar.

"It's Zorro!" shouted someone, and no fewer than four young men rushed forward drawing swords as they went. Zorro deftly drew his own sword and playfully parried with the two frontmost men. As he and the others moved to get out of the way of the sword fighting, Andres could tell these men were no match for the black-clad swordsman, Zorro was just toying with them.

"Surely you bold caballeros can do better than that!" Zorro taunted, springing to and fro with speed and precision. One of the men tried to get in closer but was summarily disarmed. His sword was sent spinning across the room. Keeping in full control of the other armed men, Zorro manoeuvred them around the room, leading them on a chase through the tavern. Andres noticed Alejandro watching the scene with peculiar kind of interest.

Pushing over the new man in front, Zorro danced up the stairs while his pursuers scrambled to follow him. At the top of the stairs he made a very theatrical bow and proclaimed, "Adiós muchachos! Until we meet again!" Then, with a whirl of his cape, Zorro disappeared through one of the rooms, and a moment later the hoofbeats of a horse were heard thundering past the tavern.

During the whole commotion Josefina had watched quietly from the bar. Running to his daughter, Andres scooped her into his arms. "Josefina," was all he could say.


	5. ADIÓS LOS ANGELES

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The air was fresh and calm. As people rose and began their day a small disturbance was noticed in the center of town. A throng of people gathered around the well in the square. Andres looked out of his window from his room in the tavern and saw the activity. "Josefina?" he said, "come look at this."

Josefina stood up from the bed and hopped on her uninjured foot to the balcony where her father now stood. Her other foot had been bandaged and would be fine in a few days. He smiled as he saw her antics. Looking down on the spectacle she leaned over the balcony rail. "What is it, Papá?" Then she realized what it was. In the center of the crowd was the stagecoach that had been stolen the day before. On it's roof was a canvas tarp painted with a large black Z.

A man in the crowd pulled open the stagecoach door. "The bandidos who have been robbing the stage are in here!"

"And the mail," said another.

"And the bullion!" said a third.

The stolen horses champed and stamped as they stood by the well. Josefina turned to her father. "Zorro must have brought back the stagecoach in the night."

Andres placed a hand on Josefina's shoulder. "How did he find the bandidos when all the men of the pueblo looked for them for hours?"

"When we were coming back to the pueblo after he rescued me," Josefina said as she looked down at the stagecoach again, "I told him what I overheard the bandidos saying. Maybe it helped him find their hiding place."

"Well, whoever he is, I'm glad he brought you back safe and sound."

* * *

When _Soberano_ made port in San Pedro two days later, the town was alight with activity. The shipment contained not only much-needed trade goods, but also much-desired luxury items. Andres and Josefina stood near the dock, watching for Anita to appear.

The swish of silk skirts caught his attention and Andres spotted his cousin Anita. Bag in hand she descended the gangplank. Meeting her, Andres took her bag, exchanging a hug and a kiss in the process. "Andres!" exclaimed Anita, "I am so glad to see you, and this must be...?"

"Josefina," Andres offered.

"It's good to meet you, too." Anita had a warm smile.

Josefina just smiled shyly and leaned into her father a little. As her father and cousin spoke, Josefina's eyes wandered the busy port area. As she looked on she saw someone who looked decidedly familiar, a tall man with a well-built frame sporting a stylish moustasche. When he turned and she got a better look at his face his identity struck her like a thunderbolt.

"Papá?" Josefina whispered, "Papá, do you know that man over there?"

It took Andres a moment to figure out who Josefina was looking at. "Do you mean the young man with Don Alejandro? That is his son, Don Diego. He was one of the men who went looking for you."

"Papá, I should go thank him for looking for me." Andres nodded and Josefina limped over to where Diego and his father stood watching a third man who seemed to be telling some kind of complicated story using hand gestures. She felt shy about approaching the man, but she wanted to say something before returning home. Plucking up her courage and squashing down her butterflies she took a deep breath. "Señor," she said catching Diego's attention. Nervous, she played with the end of her braid where she sported a small blue flower. "I wanted to thank you for looking for me."

Diego smiled and leaned over to look her in the eye. "You are most welcome, Señorita, it was my pleasure."

Smiling in return, Josefina gave Diego a quick hug, then a moment later she was hopping back to her father and Anita, shy but thrilled.

Andres was speaking with the captain about the rest of Anita's luggage being taken to the stagecoach and had been distracted from Josefina, but Anita saw and it puzzled her. "Who was that?" Anita asked when Josefina came back to her.

Josefina smiled a quiet smile to herself. "That is a very kind man who helped me when I was in trouble."

 _Fin_


End file.
